


Big and Powerful

by invertedhavoc



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: also i repeat a lot of words, based off Siblings, i don't recomend it, it's hard to write from the perspective of a perpetual baby, present or Oak!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invertedhavoc/pseuds/invertedhavoc
Summary: The musings of an Infant.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Siblings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923966) by [Oakwyrm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakwyrm/pseuds/Oakwyrm). 



It had been a long time since he got a new family. He wasn’t sure how long it had been exactly. It had been long enough though that he had watched his mom come and go and come and go, then stop coming when the small one showed up. Then his dad had come and gone and come and gone, with the small one who progressively got less small. But he stopped coming too and it was just her, the small one that wasn’t so small anymore, Ashe. Now it was her who came and left, but when she left she didn’t stay gone long, and more times then not she would bring him with and he loved it. 

 

Right now they were exploring places he’d never seen with people who he’d never met before and it was amazing. He got to smell new smells and taste new tastes, hear new sounds and feel new feelings. Some of these aforementioned things weren't always good. Like the smell of the first town they had been in, or the taste of some of the odd things he put in his mouth, the sound the big red one, Gregor, makes some nights or the feeling of watching his sister be forced away by the water. But there were good ones, like the way a fire smelled, or the taste of the little round barry things, the way Ashe would sing to him and the feeling he got when she did. Markus, the blonde one sings too, and he loves it but it’s just not the same when Ashe does. Her songs are special. 

 

She’s special. 

 

Out of all the constant’s in his life she was the most...constant. Even when she was gone there were things to remind him of her until she got back and it was never long. Never long. But she was still getting bigger, well not really bigger but...he wasn’t sure, he just knew that everyday there was just MORE of her. More to love and...more to eventually lose. He didn’t want to lose her like he lost everyone else! He thinks that’s why they left, maybe. He seemed so urgent about it, promising it for such a long time before they actually left. He thinks they left because she’s trying to make it to where he grows like she does, did. Make him big as well. He’s actually really glad. Because then he can do all the things for her that she did for him. 

 

He can keep her safe. 

 

He will keep her safe like how she kept him safe. Protect her like even the big scary one does sometimes. Like the red one and the blonde one. And protect them too, because they also keep him safe. He’s still unsure about the two new ones, the one with the cat and the other blonde one...that might get confusing. But Ashe seemed okay with them and the cat was nice so the big one can’t be too bad right? He would protect them too. 

 

He was sure that when he is big and powerful he’ll be able to protect everyone he loves. He hopes so at least, he feels like he might have been unable to before, but he's not quite positive. 

 

Right now they are stopped, resting, Ashe is safe and everyone is sleeping and he can rest too. He can dream dreams of himself being big and protecting everyone. He can dream dreams of songs sang with happy faces and no danger. He can dream dreams of a place where he’s happy and everyone safe and alive. 

**Author's Note:**

> *wiggles* this was a spur of the moment kinda thing. It has a lot of like, slight headcanons and things i feel like were inferred in story. *wiggles away*


End file.
